I Swear My Love Again
by ayamikeage
Summary: GUNDAM WING RULES!!!!! A Duo/Hilde fic, before+after... Westlife... songs... hope you enjoy!!!!


__

HOPE you enjoy this, digitally_obsessed wrote a few lined in the middle… nothing here belongs to me… songs+show… well bye!! And enjoy!!!

Hilde stepped off the bus and started walking down the road, her head covered by a magazine she was subscribed to. She walked right and left, avoiding the crowd of people walking through the streets, coming back from work, without looking up. She turned the pages of her magazine frantically, until she came to the best article, about her favourite actor, David Boreanaz. She turned left as soon as she reached the end of the road and kept on walking. She could feel the cool ocean breeze blowing on her face violently. She turned left another time, and finally came to her door. She dangled in her pocket, looking for her keys, not noticing the figures standing near her. She finished reading the last word on the page and turned the page. The next page featured David Boreanaz, holding a red rose, his black shirt half open. The title said, " One of the sexiest men on the planet!"

"Of course he is!" she whispered under her breath. She found her keys, and fidgeted it until she finally found the right key. 

"Hey, Hilde wouldn't you say I was the sexiest man?" a figure said loudly. Hilde jumped and dropped the keys to the ground. She fell to her knees and picked up her keys, looking up and seeing Duo smiling and Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, Heero, Relena, Wufei, and Sally standing behind. 

"Hi!" she tried to sound excitedly, "Um… did I forget something?" She got up and pushed the key in and opened the door. 

" Yes… remember we were going to meet at your place and than go to the restaurant for dinner?" Relena reminded her. Everyone went inside her place. 

Before Dorothy walked in, she pointed to the magazine, " That will rot your brain."

Duo looked at her, " You really look tired!"

" You still work at the restaurant we're going to tonight right? That must be an awful lot of work!" Quatre said sitting down with the others on the couch and turning the television on. 

"We don't have to go if you don't feel up to it!" Duo said concerned, watching her closing the door. 

"I'm fine Duo." She tried saying convincingly, walking to the largest window in the room that opened up. She opened the curtains, letting the light inside the room, and showing the beautiful scenery of the white sand and clear blue water of the private beach. 

"You really got a great place!" Sally said smiling, looking at the scenery. 

"Yeah," she said quietly, walking to the hallway and than down to her room. Duo watched her slowly, and than sitting down, thinking she might come back to watch some tv with the, he sat down. 

In her room, she let down her hair. Lately, she had grown her hair down to her shoulder. She liked the change, but always kept it up, since it always got in the way of what she was doing. Not any of her friends had seen how long her hair had become, since she rarely saw them. She sighed. _Rarely. They're always busy with their own work. _She threw her magazine and purse on the bed, and fell on the bed depressingly. She looked out the balcony and saw that it was already dark. She got up, still hearing the voices of the television, and put up her hair in a bun and walked out of the room, onto the beach. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

In the other room, Duo was wondering why she still hadn't come. He got up and stood in the hallway, hoping to see her movements or shadows.

"Hey Hilde, you coming? We're watching the Matrix," Duo screamed out. After no response, he walked down the hallway to her room. He stood there, wondering if he should go in. He saw her purse and magazine scattered on the bed. 

"Well whatever I interrupt her in, have to take the risk of her hating me for a week!" he thought to himself, laughing and walking in. 

"Hilde you here?" he said looking around. "I wonder what that foxy lady is up to?" he said laughing. A dark figure on the beach caught his attention. 

~_~_~_~_~_~~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

What a day it had been! Six in the morning till 6 at night. She didn't even have one single break. It was a real busy tonight, since it was Friday. When she finally came back home, to rest, she saw her friends. Her friendship with the gundam pilots, Dorothy, Sally, and even Relena was what you called weird. What did she have in common with them? Nothing. They were always so engrossed with "fighting." She sighed. Duo… could be an exception, she thought. He was always nice to her, but he too was busy being the " God of Death."

" And I thought I was suicidal!" she heard Duo's voice say right behind her. She looked back and saw him smiling with a smirk, she turned back and kept on looking at the glimmering water.

"What?" she snapped. 

"Okay that's it. The cold weather is making you grumpy, and that's not really like the _sweet_, _sweet_, _sweet_ Hilde I know." he said emphasizing on "sweet". 

"_Oh really_," she said dully. She played around with the sand at her feet. She stopped when she felt Duo's arms wrap around her and put something around her shoulders. He softly tightened both of her shoulders, and looked at her from her right side. She looked back at him with a "get it off of me" look.

"No, you better not take it off. I'll make sure of that," he laughed, and sat next to her and played with some sand in his hand.

She looked at him, only wearing a sleeveless black top. A cool breeze blew by them and his braid swayed behind him. 

"Aren't you going to be cold?" she looked at him worried. 

" Relax! It's nice to know that you care _so_ much about me!" he said smirking. She sighed and looked at the moon starting to rise. He looked at her hair shining in the moonlight. He pushed his feet deeper in the sand and looked at the waves hitting the shore. He lowered his head and murmured, " Ladies always come first, right?"

"Hum… yeah" she said dully.

"Hilde, what's wrong," he asked, taking on a serious voice.

"Nothing," she said coldly, getting up and sweeping the sand from her clothes before starting to walk off.

"Hey? Wait up!" Duo shouted out, getting up and running towards her. He surprised her from the back and took hold of her two hands by putting them against her back. 

"Duo! Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong? When Duo Maxwell wants something, he gets what he wants," he said looking profoundly in her eyes before continuing, " I'll just keep you awake the whole night, until you tell me!"

"Fine." She looked away. She shook her head and turned her back on Duo and after some silence, " You have _killed_," Duo knew his face changed expression right away, " I mean _all_ of you… Don't you ever think of…"

He walked over to her, " If I didn't have to be a gundam pilot, I'm not sure about the others, but I would I decide to live a normal life," he looked in front of her and glanced into her eyes, " Do what I want." He looked at the moon shining over the blue water. "Not one single minute I don't think of what I've done. It's just something I have to live with."

" You guys are so different. What do I have in common with you?" Hilde said upsettingly. She was so busy dealing with the different mixed emotions flowing through her after she had heard what he had told her. _She had feelings for him, which she couldn't explain, but didn't want to show him._ She didn't even hear him end his sentence, "Be with who I want."

" We better head back, we need to get ready," he said speechlessly, thinking she had heard him, but didn't care to react. She nodded. He cheered up and laughed and put his arm around her as they walked back to her room. When they reached, Duo turned around, before he walked out of her room.

"Hilde," he called out to her. She looked back at him. " Don't change yourself, just because of our crappy lifestyle. I might be an God of Death, but you're a real Goddess of Life." She blushed as he walked away. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Everyone was busy running around, getting ready. They had plans to meet Milliardo and Noin at the restaurant. Hilde was busily looking through her closet when the phone rang. She picked it up, hearing her boss at the other end, " Hilde! What a coincidence! Look we need lots of extra help in the kitchen. If you don't mind, we need you to work tonight!" She agreed and hung up 

"Huh," she quickly put on her restaurant uniform, which was basically a black ¾ skirt and white shirt with black tie. She put on her black platform heels and started walking down the hallway. Heero passed by her, brushing his hair(*Note* he really takes care of that hair!!!!). Relena, Sally and Dorothy were busy dressing up. Duo caught her attention. He stood there fidgeting with his tie.

"Damn thing," he said angrily. 

She replayedd what he had told her a few minutes ago. "Need some help?" she asked. 

He looked at her and let go of his tie. "Do I have to wear this stupid thing?" he said frustratingly. 

"Yup, everyone's wearing it," she answered back, walking over to Duo, and putting herself between him and the mirror. 

She started fixing his tie. " Let me guess. That was your boss telling you have to work. Well anyways, you look sexy in anything, especially the tie," he said looking at what she was wearing. She ignored him and kept on working. 

He pressed her body firmly against the mirror. She froze for a few seconds and than started to fix his front hair. 

"Your jacket is on my bed," she informed him calmly, her voice a bit unsteady, putting his long braid directly behind him. He had lowered his head, his eyes looking not at the movement of her hands, but at her eyes._ What beautiful eyes she has, _he thought, _I wish I didn't have any mission. Than she wouldn't mind being with me. _

She looked at him, seeing how alluringly he was looking at her. "We better go," she said hurriedly, moving her way out of the washroom. 

Duo stood there, looking at the mirror where she was leaning on. He could still smell the exotic flower perfume she had worn around her neck. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. He looked back into the mirror and reached in his shirt and took out his gun slightly. 

"See how many problems you cause me?" he said. He slid the gun back into it's position and walked out of the room 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__

They reached the restaurant and went in and found Miliardo and Noin waiting outside quietly. 

"It's surely a busy night!" Noin said looking at the crowd waiting to get in. 

She sighed, looking back at her friends, " You guys go ahead, I'll see you later!" 

"Hilde?" Duo screamed out to her, but she had already gone to the kitchen part of the kitchen. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The door flapped behind her, she looked at the others who were busy taking orders and making the food. 

"Hey Hilde!" her partner called out. "I need you to order to table 8 and 9, and, pick up the phone calls for reservations for the rest of the week."

She nodded and went to serve the tables. Table nine, she found her friends sitting down.

"Have you decided what you want," she asked tiredly.

" Hey you can act normal with us!" Quatre laughed. 

She smiled and took their orders, and gave the order to another waitress. 

"Any chance you'll be given a break and eat with us?" Duo asked.

She shrugged and walked away into the kitchen and started taking calls in an empty room. She looked at the outside view of where she worked. It had been already six months she'd been working there, day and night. It was a good pay since it was quite known and in the heart of downtown. There was a balcony that gave you a great view of the big buildings around lit up at night. Every month they had a band singing live at the restaurant. Today was one of the "surprise" bands, which were playing. She put on the radio. 

She laid her jacket nearby and started answering the calls and writing some arrangements for the restaurant. The radio station had just put on a new song on, which she had regularly heard for the past few months. She stopped writing and pressed the pen slightly against the side of her forehead. She played back all the thoughts of what Duo had told her that night. She stepped into a dream world. Her lips started moving with the lyrics of the song. 

__

"There are times

I swear I know you're here   
I forget about my fears   
Feelin you my dear   
_  
Watchin over me   
My hope sees   
What the future will bring   
When you wrap me in your wings   
And take me where you are   
Where you and I will be together   
Once again, we'll be dancin in the moonlight   
Just like we used to do   
And you'll be smilin back at me   
Only then will I be free   
When I can be, where you are,"_

She closed her eyes, listening to the verses,

__

And I can see your face   
Your kiss I still can taste   
Not a memory erased 

She started singing again,"  
_Oh, how I see your star   
Shinin down on me   
And I'd do anything   
If I could just, be right there where you are_   
  
_Where you and I will breathe together   
Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight   
Just like we used to do   
And you'll be smilin back at me (you'll be smilin back at me)   
  
Only then will I be free   
Then I will be free, so take me where you are,"_

She suddenly saw a shadow cast upon her sheet of paper and heard Duo's voice singing,  
  
"_Now baby there are times when selfishly   
I wishin that you were here with me_

She turned around and looked at him. Like before he was looking at her the same way as in the washroom. He touched her hand and she dropped the pen onto the table. He delicately brought her up and wrapped one hand around her waist, the other hand stayed on hers.   
_So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see."_   
  
"_That every night when you are dreamin   
I'm here to guard you from afar   
And anytime I feel in love   
I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are_   
  
_where you are_

She laid her head on his chest as he rocked her slowly in his arms, they danced alone in the room.   
_Where you and I will breathe together   
Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight   
Just like we used to do   
And you'll be smilin back at me (you'll be smilin back at me)   
  
Only then will I be free   
Then I will be free,   
  
Baby I still believe   
Oh I gotta believe   
I still believe   
I will touch you that sweet day _

Duo brought her closer to him, kissing her on her forehead. 

__

  
That you take me there   
Where you are (where you are)   
I still believe   
Whoooooa, I gotta believe   
I still believe   
I will touch you that sweet day 

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and onto Duo's jacket's sleeve. 

__

  
That you take me there   
Where you are, oh where you are!   
I still believe   
I gotta believe   
I still believe   
I'll always be waiting here   
  
That sweet day (that sweet day, yeah!)   
  
I still believe......I still believe....   
  
The song slowly ended. She looked up at him, he pressed her firmly against him so that he could feel her heart beat. 

She backed away from him a little. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. 

"You even have to carry it here?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. He jumped when she slowly slid her hand through his jacket, and shirt and pulled out a gun. 

"Oz can really attack here, right?" she said joking.

"Never know," he said putting the gun on the table and putting her jacket over it, "Forget about it." He looked at her eyes, admiring them. He threw his arms around her neck and lowered his head to kiss her, but she pushed him off. 

"Duo, I can't, I'm sorry," she said rejectedly. 

He tried to take her into his arms but she rejected the offer. "Why? I love you."

" You and I know it won't work out. You're too busy with your _mission_!" she screamed out. 

" I don't care about my mission, I care about you," he said in a tone Hilde had never heard him use. "We'll work it out!" 

" No, Duo," she said shaking her head, "If you kiss me now, I won't be able to let go of you, and if… and if something happens," she stopped trying to speak with the same tone, " I don't know what I'll do."

"We'll work it out," he whispered repeatedly. 

"Duo. _It never happened_. I'll join you and the others later," she walked back to her desk and sat down and started writing. She heard him sigh and leave, and she let her pen drop on the table. _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Duo sat down at the tale and everyone quieted down and looked at him. He played around with his fork in his plate.

"Wow! For the first time I don't see Duo not smiling!" Relena exclaimed. 

He looked up from his plate and shot her a cold look. 

"Oh I see what is happening!" Noin said laughing. The others looked at her weirdly. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. Did she say yes?"

"Ohhhh," the other girls said. 

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Wufei asked Milliardo. 

"No clue at all!" he responded back. 

"She said it wouldn't work," Duo said angrily. The others finally understood what was going on. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hilde looked up at the clock. "I better go to the others."

"Of course you better go!" she heard Relena's voice say behind her. 

She turned around and found Dorothy, Sally, Noin and her friend Relena standing there. "Why did you say no to Duo?" they asked.

"It won't work out anyways. As if he's worried about it right now!" Hilde said putting the radio off. 

" Not upset? Hilde he's more upset than I've ever seen him. Give him one more chance at least!" Relena said to her friend. 

"You're a beautiful girl Hilde, I don't know why you don't accept that Duo likes you!" said Noin. 

"You get out there and give him another chance!" Relena said before she and Noin went away. 

Milliardo, Quatre, Heero, Wufei and Trowa than appeared. "Since we're the first ones to tell you this," Quatre said proudly. "Duo's a great guy! Give him another choice."

"Yeah, maybe he'll kill less with you around!" Trowa said rolling his eyes.

Before they left Quatre yelled, "Oh and I swear with my life, that Duo didn't put me up to this!"

She laughed and stood up and walked over to the mirror across the room. She decided to change her image before entering the room. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Duo looked as everyone seated themselves back in their seats smiling. 

"What?" he asked them dully.

"That!" Milliardo said pointing to across the room. 

Duo looked where he was pointing and saw Hilde, coming into the room, her hair laying down around her shoulders, wearing her work uniform, but without her tie and her shirt more open, making her look more sophisticated. He had never realized how long it had become. She looked like an angel.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said sitting right beside Duo. He straightened up when he saw her smile towards him. 

They talked about what a day it had been. 

The owner finally came up in front of everyone, " Now I would like to present to you Westlife!" 

"Wow we've definitely came here at the right time!" Sally said. 

Duo got up suddenly and walked over to the group while Relena and Hilde were talking. 

"Our first song goes out to a very special, unique girl in the crowd," Hilde turned her head towards the group and found them pointing towards her, " Hilde, this is from Duo, asking him to give him a second chance."

Hilde found Duo looking upon her and offering his hand. " May I have this dance?" She got up, not knowing what else to do, and walked over with him to the middle of the dance floor. She couldn't ignore him anymore. She felt the people around them disappear, it felt as if it were only the two of them dancing. She felt Duo wrap his arm around her body and pull her close to him. She leaned on his shoulder, her hands around his waist.

She felt his hands lower to below her waist. " I guess I should be kissing your feet for giving me a second chance!" he said laughing as she looked up at him. "God! lady you gonna explain to me why it is you make me so nervous?"

She laughed before he continued, " Well, hope this works!" he moaned. 

The group had just started playing at Duo's request. She listened to the lyrics while he looked deeply into her eyes.

__

I wanna know

Whoever told you I was letting go 

Of the only joy that I have ever known

Girl, they're lying 

Just look around 

And all of the people that we used to know 

Have just given up, they wanna let it go

But we're still trying

So you should know this love we share 

Was never made to die

I'm glad we're on this one-way street

Just you and I Just you and I 

* * *

__

"It won't work," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek, listening to the lyrics and replaying what he had told her that day. She lied her head near his neck. 

__

"I'll make sure it works," he said kissing her forehead. He kissed away her tears. 

__

I'm never gonna say goodbye 

Cos I never wanna see you cry

I swore to you my love would remain

And I swear it all over again 

and I I'm never gonna treat you bad 

Cos I never wanna see you sad

I swore to share your joy and your pain 

And I'd swear it all over over again All over again 

* * *

__

Some people say

That everything has got it's place in time

Even the day must give way to the night

But I'm not buying

Cos in your eyes I see a love that burns eternally

And if you see how beautiful you are to me 

You'll know I'm not lying 

So there'll be times we wanna say goodbye 

But even if we tried 

There are some things in this life won't be denied Won't be denied 

* * *

He whispered, "I need you. I never knew what love was till you were there before me."

__

Chorus 

* * *

__

More I know of you

Is the more I know I love you 

And the more that

I'm sure I want you forever and ever more 

And the more that you love me 

The more that I know 

Oh, that I'm never gonna let you go 

Gotta let you know that I 

* * *

__

Chorus 

* * *

"Oh and… just to let you know, if you say no… knowing me as the God of Death," Duo said proudly, " I might just go on a killing rampage and as wonderful you are,"he said emphasizing on wonderful, " you wouldn't want that… so guess you'll have to say yes to a date… and who knows some chemical reaction!" 

"You never cease to amaze me!" she said rolling her eyes. 

__

All over again All over again And I swear it all over again

"Well than is it a yes, because you're smiling?" he asked half confused. He sighed, " I'll never understand woman!"

"I'll never _understand_ you, Duo Maxwell!" she said smiling at him.

He grabbed her by her hand and pulled her to the balcony of the restaurant. They leaned against the edge looking over at Downtown and the cars moving around the streets. 

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Hilde said looking at the scenery. "I always like to come here after work and just look at the scenery."

"Yes, it is beautiful," he said, though not looking at the view but at Hilde. She turned around and blushed. 

He looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. " Duo," she said quietly, waiting for him to look at her before continuing, " I won't lie to you. I do like you a lot."

"So than, you wouldn't mind me asking you on a date for tomorrow, or the fact that by tonight I'll kiss you?" he said grinning. She reddened and smiled back at him. 

He approached her smiling, "Oh…I don't want you to go home alone tonight. It's quite late. Not a great time for you to be out alone!" 

" Oh, God! Duo! I can manage!" she sighed. 

"Lady, you're staying at my place tonight, even if I have to drag you to my bed," he said laughing, looking at her seductively. 

"Duo, I'll go to your place, but I'm not sleeping with you."

"Shoot!" he joked kicking the balcony's ledge, "It was worth a try."

"Pig!" she scoffed. 

"Me? Never! Of course not! Just your regular Duo Maxwell," he said strolling over to her and putting her by her slender waist. "Wouldn't mind it though! Wouldn't mind it all!" he breathed, leaning in over to her. Hilde had to use all her will power in her body to pull away from his tempting lips. She would have just loved, to just give in to him, feeling his smooth lips on hers. 

She closed her eyes for a second imagining if she had gave in, " I have to go and get my things."

"Okay, I'll wait right here," he said watching her as she left. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Hilde walked joyfully, thinking of how she liked being held in his arms. She saw her jacket lying on the table, and without thinking she just grabbed it and flung in the sky. She hardly noticed, that with it flew Duo's gun which had been hidden underneath. 

She turned around and started walking off, and stopped midway to find something in her purse. Duo's gun dropped to the ground, setting the gun off. 

Duo heard the gun shot and jumped. He looked around. "It can be Oz or the others," he said reaching into his shirt for his gun. He started running right when he remembered that the last time he had covered his gun with Hilde's jacket and had forgotten it. He jumped to the next balcony where the gunshot had come from. Everyone looked around panically, trying to find out who had been shot. 

Duo ran throughout the room, searching desperately for Hilde. He turned around the corner and something lying helplessly on the floor, caught his attention. His heart stopped beating, he started running to the body, the others had just arrived on the scene. 

"Oh God! I'll go call the ambulance," Quatre said running away. The others stood their shocked. Trowa and Heero went to go get some cloth to stop the blood. 

" It's all my fault!" Duo screamed, shaking his head violently. 

Wufei checked her pulse, since Duo was shaking too much, "She's unconscious but has a pulse."

"Duo, she'll be all right," Relena said starting to cry for her friend. 

Duo caught hold of himself. _I won't let her die! She can't die, I love her!_

"We have to put some pressure," Wufei informed Duo. 

Duo took of his jacket off and looked at the blood starting to appear through her shirt. 

"You can't leave me now Hilde," Duo whispered softly, tears started rolling down his eyes. He couldn't believe he was crying, after such a long time. He started unbuttoning her white shirt, which was part red now, revealing only a black satin bra. 

He unbuttoned his shirt and put it over the wound, putting some pressure on it. 

The lyrics started playing over his head,

__

Oh, that I'm never gonna let you go 

Gotta let you know that I 

* * *

__

I'm never gonna say goodbye 

Cos I never wanna see you cry

I swore to you my love would remain

And I swear it all over again 

and I I'm never gonna treat you bad 

Cos I never wanna see you sad

I swore to share your joy and your pain 

And I'd swear it all over over again All over again

He opened her air way and started CPR on her. "Listen to me, you can't leave me, I won't allow you, I love you! I promised I wouldn't leave you!" he screamed. 

Someone touched his shoulder, as he saw the ambulance technicians coming and taking over. He felt Trowa and Quatre pulling him away from them. "Give them some space," he heard Trowa say. 

He watched as the wheeled her to the back of the van. 

"I'm going with them," he told the others. 

"I'll come also," Relena said as she hopped on beside Duo. 

He watched Hilde lying helplessly as the men put a oxygen mask to make her breathe. 

"It's all my fault! I shouldn't have hid the gun under her jacket!" he said frustratingly. Banging his head at the side of the van as soon as they started to move. 

"You didn't know, calm down, she'll be alright" Relena said trying to calm him down.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

He grabbed for one of Hilde's hand and held it and kissed it, keeping it close to his lips. They almost as cold as ice. He closed his eyes, thinking about the past few hours he had spent by her side. He was madly in love with her since the first day Relena had introduced her to him. He didn't even realize till the past few weeks. He watched as she had changed slowly. She had taken up a new job, grown her hair longer. He was so blinded by her beautiful beauty and wonderful personality that he had never noticed how out of place she was feeling. If only he had been there for her sooner, it might not have happened. He wished that he could have taken his beautiful. He couldn't let this precious angel of life slip through his hands. At this moment he hated his name, the God of Death. 

He remembered her saying a month ago when he asked her what she wanted to do in the future.

"I just want to grow up, and live, be happy. I've always wanted to become a manager of a restaurant or club. But most of all, it's really stupid, I want to get a wonderful guy who'll respect me for who I am. Why the hell am I telling you this for, as if you care one bit!" she laughed, a sparkle in her eyes as she looked at him. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The reached the hospital and the ambulance technicians rolled her into the hospital. 

"Serious injury, she's lost a lot of blood," one of them screamed. Other workers at the hospital ran towards them and rolled her away to another room. 

"Is she going to be all right?" he asked one of the technicians desperately. 

He looked at him, in silence before responding, "It's really to early to tell." He walked off. 

Duo slumped down in one of the seats in the very depressing greenish blue hospital hallways, near Relena who's hands were shaking. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

A few minutes later the others rushed into the hospital, "How is she doing?" Milliardo asked quietly. 

"They still have no results, she's in that room," Relena said pointing down the corridor. Duo was just staring at the ground, hypnotized. 

" Duo, she'll be all right! Hilde is a fighter," Quatre said quietly, before walking off to find a seat. 

He kept staring at the ground, tears gathering in his eyes. He burst out and banged the table next to him, breaking it in half.

" Duo! We have to stay calm!" Noin said angrily getting some bandaged for his bleeding hand. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

It was already six in the morning, and Duo was sitting in the same spot, frantically looking down the hallway for any doctor coming out of Hilde's room. 

The others had gone back home to catch some sleep and had just come back. "Duo. Any change?" Sally asked.

He shook his head, " It's too early to tell."

"Hey listen. You've been here for seven hours straight, and I'm pretty sure you haven't blinked. Why don't you go home and get a few hours of sleep," Wufei said. 

"No thanks, I'm planning to stay here till I hear some news," he said ignoring them and getting up to get something to eat. 

" Wow never seen this part of Duo!" Dorothy said surprised. 

"Duo was walking through the hallway trying to find a vendor machine.

He finally found it and looked at the selection. He put a dollar inside, waiting for his chips to come. He heard a doctor a turned slowly around the corner to see who it was. 

"The young girl in room 209 is really in a bad condition! She'll need a miracle to survive!" he said showing no emotion at all in his voice. 

Duo felt anger race through him. He clenched his fist tightly, and his hand started to bleed in the same place as he hurt himself. Next thing he knew he was putting the doctor against the wall. 

"Hey Mr. She's going to make it! She doesn't need any crap from you! You understand me!" he screamed at him, banging him against the wall. Heero and Trowa appeared from no where and pulled him off. 

"For crying out loud Duo!" Sally screamed at him. Duo looked at them, and shrugged his shoulders to get Trowa and Heero's grip off of him. 

The doctor who began to fix his clothes looked at him, " I understand that you care about her but… I've just got her results. She sort of in a coma presently, but you can still go and see her," he said rolling his eyes, thinking he was mad. 

"Sorry about that," Duo said shrugging, walking over to Hilde's room. He noticed a man sitting in the hallway, selling bouquets of red roses. 

He bought one and headed down to her room. He took a deep breath and opened the door, and saw Hilde lying in the hospital bed. He grabbed a chair and sat near her. _I did this to her. How will she ever forgive me?_ He lied the rose on her as he took her hand into his. 

"Hey Hilde, he whispered, "I'm very sorry about this, I never wanted this to happen to you. I told you, and I'll tell you again, I love you."

"Still haven't told me why you make me so nervous!" he said looking at the wall. He laid his head on her chest. " I want you to come back to me."

He got up slowly, looking at her delicate body on the bed, wishing how much he would love to hold her in his arms and hear her gentle voice again. 

He gently kissed her on her lips. He stood there looking at her. He took off his chain, which he had worn every single day since his first arrival on Earth. A simple silver cross. He carefully put it around her neck. " I want you to have this, it's belonged to me since I was small. It's yours to keep." 

A nurse came inside the room, " Sir, the visitor timings are over."

He turned around and walked away, looking back at her in the doorway.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

For the next few days, Hilde's condition seemed a little worse, but still, Duo came every single day with a rose.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The next day, Duo came carrying another red rose, to her bed. It had been only 13 hours since he had last seen her. 

He walked over to her room and walked into the room. What he saw, made his heart stop. He froze in his spot. "It can't be," he screamed, tears coming down his eyes. He saw his life away by his eyes. Hilde was not in her bed. Nor was she in her bed. The sheets were neatly folded and laid at the foot of the bed. The bouquet of roses, which had collected over the days, wasn't there too. Her hospital clothes were lying nearby, ready to be thrown out. He stepped out of the room. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Duo, I'll go to your place, but I'm not sleeping with you," he remembered her smiling, looking at him, with her gorgeous sparkling eyes. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

He turned around and started running towards the door out of the hospital. You stepped out of the door and bumped into Trowa.

"There you are! We've been looking for you! Did you see Hilde?" he asked smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling about! She's dead!" he screamed pushing him violently to the ground. 

"What?" was all that he heard Quatre scream. 

He ran and jumped on his motorcycle. "This is all my fault!" 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

He got of his bike and slammed the door open of the warehouse. He walked quickly to the spot where he hid his gundam and climbed inside. _I'm not saying bye yet, Hilde. I shouldn't have kept my gun there! For crying out loud! _

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

He remembered all the times she use to come to his place. "Duo! I have to shovel my way through this mess! You live in a pig pen! Do you always keep your things lying around?"

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

As he was in his gundam, he found something packed up with his other things. It was a picture of Hilde in her bathing suit, making a face at him as he pretended to be almost kissing her. 

He took hold it fiercely and set up his Gundam, while thinking of all the moments he had shared with Hilde. He slowly jumped out of Deathscythe and walked a few meters away. 

He held his detonation plug in his left hand with the picture and a gun in his right hand pointing to his head. "Goodbye Deathscythe. Hilde please forgive me," he whispered closing his eyes, planning to kill himself a second right after his gundam detonated.

"Three, Two," he counted down, but was interrupted by a hand grabbing his left and right hand and pulling his gun away. 

"Look whoever you are, you're interrupting me, and I'd like to get on with this," he said annoyed. 

"I should have known you'd come and do something stupid like this!" a soft gentle voice breathed near his ear. Hearing the first few words he turned around, shocked, to hear Hilde. 

"Hilde you're, you're alive," he said joyfully grinning and hugging her tightly. 

"Poor Quatre! He was coming to tell you that my condition had improved, and that I was walking behind with Relena, and you just pushed him off!"

"You're alive!" he said holding her firmly against him, and touching her, feeling the different curves on her body. 

"Duo! You're going to suffocate me! Ouch!" she said pulling away from him, holding her part of the body which was shot. 

"Sorry!" he said, lowering his voice, " How can you ever forgive me, I practically shot you, caused you all that suffering! I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for doing that to you. Take a shot," he said handing her the gun.

"Duo? You crazy? Let's forget about the past, the thing is that we're here together, thanks for the roses, how'd did you know I liked red roses?"

Duo started giving a whole speech about how sorry he was. "If I hadn't hid the gun under the jacket, if I had just kept it with me, you wouldn't have… ."

"Shut up," she whispered. 

"What?" he said looking at her bewildered, finding her eyes sparkling more than over. 

"Shut up, Maxwell," she said, not waiting a second to wrap her arms around his neck and place a deep, long kiss on his lips. 

Duo only took a second to move to the rhythm of his lips. He started moving a hand up her shirt, his other hand gripping on to one of her legs and pressing it against his. Her hands wrapped around his strong back and slipped further down. Duo slowly pushed lightly her against a nearby wall. They finally split their lips when they heard someone calling them and a few footsteps approaching. Duo leaned his forehead against hers, looking down at her and laughing. She giggled

"Oh, I was wondering how I got this, she said touching Duo's chain. It's quite precious to you, isn't it?"

" My gift from me to you because you're precious," he said kissing her. 

"We better fix ourselves before the others come," she said smiling, looking at their clothes. Hilde's skirt was half up and her shirt was opened, revealing only her bra and a patch over her wound. Duo's shirt was completely open. 

He picked up his shirt and put it on, "If we go now, we can escape them in time, my bike is outside, they won't notice us. No interruptions," he said placing a kiss on her lips, " best of all we'll be together, alone. What do you say?" he said beaming at her with a naughty look. 

"What the hell let's go, They can spend their time looking for us!" she said grabbing to his hand. The footsteps approached even more and were only a few meters away.

"Shhhh," he said putting his finger over her lips, indicating to be quiet, and they started running, only a whisper of their laughter was heard as the door slapped shut behind them. 

__

Hope you liked this!!! I worked hard on it!!! Many mistaked probably…, hoped you liked it… 


End file.
